


Raining Season

by Fox_155



Series: Vampire Lord Of The North [16]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Demons, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Anal Sex, Bottom Huang Ren Jun, Demon Anatomy, Hand Jobs, Library Sex, M/M, Mentioned NCT Ensemble, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Size Difference, Smut, Top Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas, plot if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-11 02:24:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20146027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fox_155/pseuds/Fox_155
Summary: Really, there wasn’t anything as hot as a man Renjun could hold a nerdy discussion with. It even made the raining season more bearable.





	Raining Season

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own any of the people and this story isn't by any means an accurate representation of the people by whom it is inspired by.
> 
> Luren was requested by two anons on CC and by Ookamicky. I hope you enjoy it ^^
> 
> TW: mild blasphemy and mentions of cannibalism and death, as per usual~

#####

Most people hated raining season because it was wet and generally inconvenient. Like Donghyuck, who’d be ten times more annoying than normal, and mope around the house like a rug you’d accidentally stumble over occasionally.

Then, there were people who liked raining season. Like Xiaojun, who’d wear 50 shades of raincoats and hop around his flowers outside with a permanent beam to the point it got worrisome.

Then, there were people indifferent to raining season. Like Ten, who’d ignore it and march over the estate to get to his lake, pointing out he’d get wet one way or another.

And then, there was Renjun.

Renjun would personally go and bitch slap god for inventing this shit – if god existed. Unfortunately for his revenge plans, there was no one but nature to blame, and nature had no personification he could give a piece of his mind to.

Actually, Renjun had considered going to the higher-ups in hell and demanding answers for why they saw it fit to make his life miserable. Then, he had remembered they were literally the devil and it might not be all that smart an idea. Renjun prided himself in his brain and intelligence, so he had let go of that plan, though not without a lot of regret over having to do so.

The reason for why Renjun hated raining season?

Well, at some point, he had lived a very peaceful life as a human. Then, things had happened, he had died and woken up in hell.

Yes, that place pastors loved to rant about.

Hell actually really wasn’t all that amazing, which was why Renjun had moved back to the upper plane.

No, he wasn’t stuck down there for the rest of time, another detail pastors conveniently left out to scare the silly humans, who blindly waddled into their churches. Or, well, they didn’t fully. They did talk about demons, but they kind of got it all wrong – probably because it was all just pieced together and filled with made-up stories however seemed beneficial to them.

Hell also wasn’t eternal damnation and suffering, that was just another story. In a way it had been like that for Renjun, but not because of daily torture – it was rather the people living there: demons.

Like himself. Or maybe not.

Renjun enjoyed reading, studying, and quiet.

Not a popular mindset in the place that basically hosted an eternal orgy.

Thinking about it, didn’t that qualify as torture?

Renjun would pay money to see one of the uptight and prude do-no-wrong men, that proclaimed to know god’s will, stand in front of a crowd and preach about eternal orgies. That would be hilarious!

Some might wonder, how Renjun had ended up in this… special situation. Aka eternal life.

Well, as stated earlier, Renjun had lived a very peaceful mortal one, but maybe, perhaps, it would just so happen that he had signed away his soul to the devil in turn for money. It was a small taunt in a CV full of reputable things, surely. Renjun didn’t remember but he usually held himself to a high standard, so he probably had done that as a human, too. Maybe he had given the money to charity?

No one could say he hadn’t because no one remembered.

He also couldn’t recall how the contract had come about since all his human memories had faded over the years. The paper with his signature in his own blood was still there, in the archives of hell where he had looked at it with his own two eyes after demanding an explanation of why he had turned into a demon, shortly after the whole thing had gone down.

So, yeah, he was more or less trapped in this demonic, immortal life.

For the most part, it wasn’t so bad.

Except for raining season.

Nine months of the year, Renjun happily ate human flesh to survive, as most respectable supernatural beings did.

During raining season, his diet changed to having to feast on the sexual energy given to him from a partner.

And no, it wasn’t enough to stand next to the whore house and judge the suitors sneaking inside, he had to be actively involved in the whole ordeal.

Sex, out of your free will and motivation? Great, fun, amazing past-time activity, 10 out of 10 would recommend.

Sex, when you actually wanted to read the newest Horror release from your favourite author but couldn’t focus because you were starving? Meh…

Sex, when no one you usually turned to was free to provide it, and you had to go find literally anyone to do the job or turn into a starved lizard?

No. Just no.

The number of times Renjun had had to make himself come because of incompetent partners that had shot their load and fallen asleep.

The number of times he had had to explain that for anal sex – and most penetrative sex actually - preparation was indeed necessary, and mindless pounding in and out didn’t make any guy, or girl, come – there at the very least needed to be some P-spot action going on.

And the number of times he had had to explain to girls’ parents, that came to the castle ten or so months later with some child, that he, as a demon, was incapable of actually impregnating anyone and their lovely daughter must have had another lucky partner to share the bed with that she might have not wanted to tell on, while sending her parents to the haunted castle the whole village was scared of seemed a reasonable choice.

It was unbelievable. It was inconvenient. It was fucking annoying.

So, yes, the raining season was the bane of Renjun’s existence for good reason.

“Like, I get the whole struggling to find a reason in life, but don’t you think the good dude went a little too far?”

Renjun twirled his pencil in his fingers, “Are you talking about Faust I or II now? Because my answers will differ greatly.”

“Wait, there’s part two? Wasn’t he sort of… done?” Yukhei looked up in surprise.

“No, there’s part two. I have three different editions if you need some light travel lecture?”

“Sure, why not.”

Really, there wasn’t anything as hot as a man Renjun could hold a nerdy discussion with. It even made the raining season more bearable if he could flee into the depths of literature to ignore that he only had two more days before having to find someone to fuck or the other way around.

“But, like, the dude already fucked up that poor girl’s life and signed a deal with the devil, not to mention all the other shit going down. What more did the author think of?”

“Oh, he just pushed it into an alternate universe, so to speak. Faust grows beyond just being an individual in his search for fulfilment.”

“Sounds like someone was on some serious stuff writing that. I need it!”

Renjun grinned and hopped off his desk to walk down the shelves of books and find the one Yukhei wanted.

When he returned, Yukhei wasn’t alone anymore. Donghyuck was there, too, lazing on Renjun’s desk chair. He pushed a foot under it and toppled it over, sending the vampire to the floor, where he landed with a yelp.

“Excuse me? I’m the Lord of this place, is that the respect I deserve?”

“You’re the heir and if you’ll ever inherit anything is still unclear.” Renjun pointed out. Hopefully, Johnny would never retire. If he would, Renjn would have to probably re-evaluate if he really loved the extensive library enough to put up with Donghyuck as the ruler, “Here’s the book. You can just send it back or bring it next time you come.”

Yukhei beamed and accepted it from Renjun.

“Thanks, man, this is so dope! I actually still have a few more days, maybe I’ll manage to get through it before I leave.”

“I’m gagging, are you trying to get into his pants or why are you getting hard over smelly old books?” Donghyuck nagged, patting himself off non-existent dust. With Kun in charge of cleaning, dirty hardly dared to even cross the threshold.

“Not all of us focus our attention exclusively on the most scandalous releases you have to buy under the table because they’re banned for not complying with the church’s rules.” Renjun snarled.

“You really have to try some of these, they’re really good. A midsummer night’s dream is better than anything you could ever come up with on Kun’s strongest punch.” Yukhei agreed. Really, wasn’t he dreamy?

“Right… well, I’ll continue to judge the value of a book by how angry it makes uptight village people and how many ideas I can get out of it to put into practice the next chance given.”

“And why are you here then?” Renjun raised an eyebrow.

“I was bored, okay? And Yukhei’s not living in this damn castle all days of the year, it’s a breath of fresh air. Not to mention, did you realise it’s raining?”

Renjun glared out the window. A faint sting of hunger made itself known.

“As I don’t have functioning eyes, I’m very glad you pointed it out to me.” Renjun rubbed his temples. Satan, he needed to find someone to fuck… actually…

Renjun glanced up to where Yukhei was going over the list of new releases Renjun kept at all times but hardly anyone ever bothered checking out.

He felt his blood rush south.

Donghyuck hadn’t been wrong with the get into his pants. If someone wanted to lure Renjun into their bed, this was the shortcut to get him to run there voluntarily.

It had not been made public why Yukhei was even over.

The werewolf belonged to the court of the Vampire Lord of the East, far away from here, the castle of the Vampire Lord of the North. However, in his role as messenger, Yukhei was in charge of bringing important messages (yes, shocking), which resulted in travelling the continent most days of the year.

Usually, the messages were top secret. Something mundane could be announced via letter. The local post offices were very reliable – especially when Taeil, Johnny’s own messenger, went. Renjun had joint him once. It had been impressive, even to him, to see the humans panicking and rushing to bid Taeil’s every command.

The times of fighting in the supernatural world were long in the past. The main issue was humans, trying to kill them. No, actually, they weren’t an issue yet. And to keep it that way, the rulers of the continent had to work closely together.

With a vicious, human-hating siren keeping the borders of the estate safe, and countless mesmerizing faery light in the forest, anyone up to monster-hunting didn’t usually get far.

Still, if Yukhei was here, it was likely that was the reason why Sicheng, the Lord of the East, had sent him over.

Renjun stared over the beautifully kept front yard, not a single leaf out of order, after had Xiaojun earlier twirled through it and personally checking on every single rose.

Night had fallen, but hardly any of the inhabitants of this castle were bothered by the lack of light, including Renjun. His sight was impeccable, be it light or dark.

He watched Ten pull Yukhei down to his heigh and sighed.

He had planned to do that after Donghyuck had given him the idea, but it would appear he was late. The timing and the situation had seemed so perfect because he had to feed within the next couple of days, or lizard-life it’d be.

Truthfully, even if it weren’t the raining season, he might have had suggested it – but now his motivation to get Yukhei out of his clothing was even bigger.

It seemed like his potential lay of the night would be preoccupied, though – which was terribly depressing. What Ten wanted, he got. Renjun had to admit: when it came to seducing a man or woman with every trick of the box, Ten made him look like a blushing virgin. It was clear, where Yukhei would be spending the night.

If he could handle the siren, Renjun assumed it was probably a pretty good time. Still, the feeling of being overlooked unfairly crept up on him. Yukhei had spent nearly all day in the library, looking a whole snack and discussing the finer details of classic literature with Renjun to the point where he would have said thank you had Yukhei bent him over his desk.

None of that had happened, and now, he was going to have Ten fuck him into next week? Unfair!

Normally, he’d ask Donghyuck, but Donghyuck was still intolerable and moping, and Renjun really would prefer Yukhei.

He considered asking Kun, but he didn’t really feel like it. Kun was… intense. Even more than Ten. Sometimes, Renjun was in the mood for that. Right now, he’d much rather had some tall, overeager werewolf.

He could also ask Xiaojun, but Xiaojun was not going to give it to him - Yukhei would probably want to take control in bed if Renjun judged him correctly.

Taeil was always reliable, but Taeil was gone to do his job somewhere across the continent. Really, this was so unfair, he had wanted to spend the night with the werewolf!

Renjun tried to not fall into a temper tantrum – those weren’t sophisticated and not up to the standard he held himself to.

Maybe he’d be in luck tomorrow. If not, he’d make a trip to the village’s most run-down bar, where the travellers and whores went in and out.

Renjun sighed. He couldn’t wait to have underwhelming sex again, but he also realised he was falling into toddler-tantrum behaviour again.

It just was what it was.

He glanced outside again. Yukhei was bent over the rail, seemingly holding on for dear life, Ten leaning over him, looking like he was whispering into his ear.

It was hot. Renjun was definitely going to watch for as long as he could, which, knowing Ten, might be the whole show. But it was still unfair.

“Johnny sent me to get the mail.” Renjun looked up from behind his checklist, to see Taeyong in front of his desk. His hair was messy and lips were swollen, and he had barely bothered to dress. Not exactly out of the ordinary. More than once had Renjun had the misfortune to run into Taeyong getting fucked over any vertical surface in the castle. Usually by Johnny, which didn’t make it any less awkward.

“I haven’t sorted it yet. Sorry,” Renjun rubbed his eyes. 

Taeyong pursed his lips, looking him up and down with a judgemental expression.

“You need to feed.”

“I know.”

“Why haven’t you? You look starved already, you shouldn’t let it get to this point.” Taeyong pulled the collar of his pink silk robe up, looking almost caring.

“I don’t have some amazing boyfriend to rock my world every night. I’ll have the mail sorted in 30 minutes, okay?”

“I can blow you if you want. I’ll get my energy back, I can spare some so you don’t topple over from malnourishment.” It was a special offer, Renjun was well aware. It still made his skin shrivel and his dick the opposite of hard.

“Thanks, but I don’t think I can accept that. Johnny’s my boss.”

“Fine. But feed before you actually collapse. Or turn into a lizard. Can’t you ask Yukhei if you’re not up for anyone else?”

“I wanted to.”

“But?”

“Ten got there first,” Renjun grumbled.

“What? Oh fucking hell, I’ll have a word with him. He’ll not repeat it tonight.” Taeyong fumed.

It was no secret that Taeyong had this very odd jealousy situation going on with Ten, where he secretly probably wanted him to fuck him but was too proud and Johnny-focussed to admit it. He jumped every situation to get into a petty fight – only to be miserably carpeted by Ten every single time.

Renjun had a bet going with Donghyuck how long it’d take for the two to finally fuck it out of their systems, it was like some very weird form of foreplay that stretched on for years.

“It’s okay, I’ll go to the village in the evening and find someone, okay?” Renjun wasn’t sure how to deal with Taeyong in his rare streaks of protectiveness. Normally, he was hissing at everyone and only like this with Johnny. During raining season, he sometimes turned nice and caring with Renjun. An unspoken bond between two suffering the same fate?

If Renjun were in Taeyong’s shoes, he’d probably snatch himself a man (or woman) and clutch onto them for dear life, too. As an incubus, he never got a break from the burden that was feeding off sexual energy.

“Fine.” Taeyong pouted and crossed his arms. “I’ll wait here for the mail.” He marched over and draped himself over the armchair, looking like a piece of art. Renjun sighed deeply and picked his check-list back up. With Taeil gone, he had to take over a part of his duties, the other part going to Donghyuck, who was Beelzebub knew where.

Renjun managed to sort the mail and send Taeyong off, then got halfway through his checklist before going on the hunt for Donghyuck to remind him of his duties.

By the time night fell and he was getting delirious from hunger, Yukhei hadn’t even shown his face in the library.

Now, Renjun was thirsty, but he wasn’t desperate and he had an awful lot of pride.

Dressing in a simple button-down and slacks was a step down from his normal attire but would already make him stand out as wealthy in the bar. Well, and his looks would fully out him as not as human as everyone else. Still, he made an effort to dress normally. It usually helped find someone who was just drunk enough to no longer realise the finer details of their surroundings.

It’d be nice if Lord Jung were to throw one of his legendary parties during raining season, but the Lord apparently became a moping rug during the days, too. Renjun grumbled to himself, as he left the estate behind on his horse and started his way through the thick forest surrounding it, occasionally catching glimpse of one of Xiaojun’s faery lights.

The bartender looked up when Renjun settled on the counter, and his eyes widened in panic before he scrambled over.

“Sir, how may I help you, sir?” Renjun knew his face, he remembered he had declined his offer last time, tomato red in the face and whispering about sin and hellfire. Maybe, if no one else seemed interesting enough, he’d be a little more… convincing later into the night. Those good church boys had proven to be a very good lay. So cute and innocent…

“Just water,” he told the man. He was already feeling light-headed from the hunger. A sip of alcohol would probably have him lie under the table.

He looked around to asses the current situation and the possible people to prey on.

There were plenty of men, many looking like their last bath had been centuries ago – no, thank you. Personal hygiene wasn’t impossible, even if you travelled a lot.

“Here you go, sir.” The stressed bartender put the glass in front of him with shaky hands and Renjun nodded, flipping a coin over the counter, which he barely managed to catch. His attention wandered back to the people on the other tables.

It was like going to buy fabric for a new suit but every single one had been nibbled on by moths.

Renjun sighed into his water. Yukhei’s huge grin and long legs flashed up in his memory. Another, deeper sigh, left his lips. Yukhei surely had a big dick, too. Renjun could really use that right now… Satan, this was pathetic.

“Hey, handsome, are you all alone tonight?” Renjun turned his head to the girl that had sat down next to him. There was a red scarf over her shoulder, announcing her profession, but she was pretty and smiled with no hesitation.

Renjun let his eyes wander down to her deeply cut neckline. Normally, he would have jumped the chance, having to pay or not, she seemed like she’d give him a moderately good time and she smelt of flowers.

“Seems like I’m not anymore.”

Only, annoyingly, there was still the booming voice gushing over why Moby Dick wasn’t as terrible as people made it seem and Renjun was feeling particularly picky today.

He just couldn’t afford to be, so the girl it was.

“My name’s Hana, who do I owe the pleasure to?”

“You look like shit.”

“Thank you.” Renjun lifted his head and saw Taeyong glare down at him.

“You said you were going to feed?”

“I tried.”

“And?”

Renjun dropped his head again, feeling shame burn even hotter than the hunger. “Couldn’t get it up.”

There was a moment of awkward silence, then Taeyong could no longer hold back, a choked snickering filling the room.

The laughter was disturbed by the door being flung open and heavy footfall thundering into the library. A book was smashed onto the table and Renjun startled upright, the room spinning around him from the sudden movement.

“Dude! This book! Holy shit! That was such a ride!” Yukhei’s eyes were wide and almost sparkling, “Like, I can’t even wrap my head around it, I started reading it when I woke up yesterday and I planned to just read a little, but I ended up finishing it in one go and when I looked up from the last plage, it was 2 am, Lucifer, this was so good!”

Renjun gaped at Yukhei.

So, he had been moping around yesterday when he hadn’t come, only for him to hide away and be an intellectual?

Renjun couldn’t believe it.

“You look kinda pale, are you doing okay?”

By everything unholy, why was he so hot, so educated, and so dumb at the same time?

“No,” Renjun breathed. Why was he also so dumb and overly proud on top?

“No? What do you need? Water?” Pride be damned, Renjun wasn’t going to let this last chance slip!

“I need you! To fuck me! Right now!”

“Not what I expected. Here? Now?”

Renjun grabbed Yukhei’s collar and pulled him over his desk, smashing their lips together.

Yukhei’s hands were on his jaw immediately, tilting his head to the angle he wanted. Renjun felt his blood rush south so fast he was sure he would have dropped were Yukhei not holding him in place.

It was exactly what he had wanted yesterday but not gotten.

Yukhei was licking into his mouth, not giving Renjun a moment to reconsider their location. He was definitely trying to please, he was just as eager as Renjun had expected and it was perfect.

Renjun moaned and felt his hips buck up against the desk.

It was suddenly extremely in the way. He climbed on top, crawling over to Yukhei’s side without breaking the kiss, not caring he was pushing around his countless notes and checklists.

Yukhei’s hands slipped down, over his torso and onto his hips, pulling Renjun all the way over, so he was settled on the edge, his legs on both sides of Yukhei’s. He tried to scoot up closer, get friction on his cock where he so desperately needed it, but Yukhei wouldn’t let him.

Renjun pulled away “I said to fuck me!” he growled, but it came out weak and unthreatening. This was an issue he faced often when he got _almost_ what he wanted – he lost his authority. Yukhei grinned down at him, and pressed a hand down on the front of Renjun’s pants, making him gasp and throw his head back, hips moving upwards on their own.

“It’ll be more fun if you come first,” Yukhei whispered and started rubbing up and down the length of Renjun’s dick, where he could feel it through the fabric of his slacks.

Renjun nodded, already feeling lightheaded from hunger and his orgasm building at neck-breaking speed. Hunger made him more desperate and more sensitive, but his lusting over Yukhei since the day before yesterday let him get close to coming so quickly, it was actually embarrassing.

Without him even noticing, too lost in his own mind, Yukhei opened Renjun’s trousers’ fly and pulled his hand away.

“Don’t stop, fuck!” Renjun grabbed his arm and dug his fingers into the muscle – or he tried to because it didn’t even budge the slightest, hard as a rock. Renjun groaned, more turned on and more frustrated that he should from feeling a man’s arm.

“Just a second,” Yukhei’s big hands gripped under Renjun’s thighs and he clung onto the werewolf when he lifted him up, stripping him of his trousers and underwear. Renjun felt like he was taking forever, his cock throbbing. He ground his hips against Yukhei’s waist, gasping in relief over the friction.

Yukhei groaned and didn’t even bother putting Renjun back down, easily holding him up with one hand and bringing the other between the two of them, starting to jack him off. His hands were so big, they covered nearly all of his cock, and Renjun would have felt more self-conscious about it if it didn’t feel so incredibly good.

He was a little sloppy, as to be expected from someone like Yukhei, but he moved so quickly up and down Renjun’s length it made up for a lack of small tricks and twists. It was downright overwhelming, especially in his hunger and consequent sensitivity. It was exactly what he had hoped for.

Renjun held onto Yukhei’s shirt and breathed heavily against his chest, his high so close he could taste it on his tongue.

“Fuck!” Yukhei pressed down on the base just right, and when he brought his hand back up in a tight grip, it was enough to send Renjun over the edge, from only a little bit of jacking off. His body tightened and he bucked up once more, moaning loudly as he shook and trembled in Yukhei’s hold.

It ebbed off as quick as it had come, not feeling very satiating, but the energy Yukhei had given him was enough to allow Renjun to cross his ankles and hold himself up against him.

“Good?” Yukhei asked, sounding just as eager to please as he had behaved so far.

“Yeah. Let me down and fuck me, please. I’m ready.” Renjun whispered, sounding strained and whiney to his own ears. Damn, why did this always happen?

“Fuck, that’s hot.” Yukhei groaned but didn’t immediately do as asked.

Instead, he let his hand move backwards and rubbed over Renjun’s hole. He smeared the slick, that had started oozing out immediately after Renjun had come, around, pressing against the muscle that was soft under his fingers. “Fuck, love this!”

Renjun wanted to tell him to get on with it, but, without warning, Yukhei pushed fingers into him and Renjun’s words died on his tongue, drowned out in a desperate moan. Demonic anatomy had some perks, this being one of them. It made the raining season a little easier.

Yukhei seemed to know all too well how to make him see stars and Renjun pushed himself down onto the fingers in unashamed greed.

“Look at you. Three fingers and you take them like it’s nothing.”

He crooked them a little and Renjun jerked against his hold, feeling like electricity was running over his body from Yukhei pushing right into his prostate, new arousal running all over him.

“M-made for th-this, fuck!” Renjun stuttered, starting to struggle with forming coherent sentences because Yukhei kept massaging his sweet spot. It was just as straightforward as everything else, and just as overwhelming but exactly what he had expected and wanted.

He noticed Yukhei pushed something aside and then let him sit down on his desk, the sleek wood cold under his ass, but he didn’t really pay it any attention.

Yukhei pulled his fingers out and fumbled with the fly of his trousers, pushing them down just enough to free his cock and Renjun couldn’t hold a moan seeing it.

“Hold onto me,” Yukhei instructed and put his left hand under Renjun’s thigh, lifting it up for better access, and his right his hips.

Renjun let go of his clothes and interlaced his fingers, giving him better stability.

There was no warning, nothing, before Yukhei pushed into him, opening him wider than his fingers previously had, fully seating himself in one go.

Renjun’s head lolled backwards and he couldn’t hold back a cry from how good it felt. It was almost too much how he filled him, but he could take it.

It was exactly what he needed for this hunger.

Yukhei let him adjust for just a moment, then, he started thrusting up into Renjun. He was holding him in place tightly but Renjun still had to hold on as tightly as Yukhei had warned him because he picked up a rhythm so fast, he would have gotten pushed over the desk if he hadn’t.

His cock brushed over Renjun’s prostate just right to make him moan with every thrust. The angle was perfect and the rhythm was so intense, Renjun couldn’t even find it in himself to straighten back up, letting himself hang on for dear life as Yukhei gave him what he needed.

“Fuck, you feel amazing! So warm and slick, so good.” Yukhei rasped and Renjun cried out, his cock twitching between his legs. He wanted to touch it, but Yukhei’s pace was too brutal. Every upstroke lifted him a little off the desk, but he was kept there by Yukhei’s iron hold, so he could pound into him again and again.

He felt dizzy, not from hunger but from how arousal rushed over him, making his second orgasm building in his gut.

“P-p-please,” Renjun sobbed.

“What? Please, what?” Yukhei growled, slowing down a little.

“Don’t stop! I don’t know… something!” Renjun stuttered. He tried to move down and get the momentum back up, but sitting on the desk there was next to nothing he could do.

Yukhei didn’t notice his desperation, unfortunately. He seemed to consider, obviously wanting to take every inquiry seriously, even highly cryptic ones. He just lazily pushed into Renjun and it was driving him insane, gasping for shallow breaths of air in his fully useless spot on the godforsaken desk.

Renjun appreciated the eagerness and consideration, he really did, but he was also left hanging and he needed Yukhei to go back to fucking him like he was planning to break his spine.

“Yukhei, please, please, fuck me, I will literally kill you if you don’t,” Renjun whined, sounding as threatening as a kitten.

Yukhei didn’t follow his pathetic command. Instead, he slowed down even more, now only shallowly grinding in and out.

“Let go!” Yukhei pulled on his arm and Renjun did, in surprise. Yukhei pushed him down until he back was flat over the desk and helped him hold onto the edge. He grinned down, looking pleased with himself.

Hadn’t he already lost half his thinking capacity during Yukhei’s brutal fuck, he would have let him know he had no room for cockiness, but as it was, Renjun just gasped for air and clenched down around the dick in his ass, hoping to go back to not being able to think at all.

Yukhei moaned, definitely feeling him tighten, and his strokes got longer again. He wrapped Renjun’s legs around him, and he easily locked them around Yukhei’s hips by his angles.

“Let me try…” Yukhei slowly pulled out as far as he could, and Renjun whined. He wasn’t up for these experiments, where was his-

“Fuck!” Renjun screamed, his arms nearly giving out when Yukhei rammed into him.

“Good?” Yukhei gasped, repeating the move again, and again.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck,” Renjun lost hold on the edge of the table, the force of Yukhei’s thrusts too much for him, but his legs automatically tightened around Yukhei’s hips, holding him in place for the other to thrust into.

Yukhei groaned and leaned forward a little, steadying himself on the table to keep the pace up.

Renjun tried to meet his rhythm and he was close, so close. It just wasn’t enough, it wouldn’t be enough. Like he had read his thoughts or made sense of the guttural moans, Yukhei suddenly closed his fingers around his cock, neglected and aching, and started pumping them up and down.

Renjun’s orgasm crashed over him with so much force, his scream broke off and his legs cramped up where he was still clinging onto Yukhei, who easily fucked him through it. He heard the other moan and he felt the familiar warmth of cum inside, but he couldn’t stop thrashing and bucking up as he came for what felt forever.

Eventually, his muscles became limp and he started to realise he was lying on his desk, on his working place, on all his important documents and…

“Don’t pull out, there’s a letter from the major I can’t get cum onto!” Renjun screeched and tightened his legs around Yukhei’s hips, who whimpered from oversensitivity. 

**Author's Note:**

> [CC](https://curiouscat.me/Fox_155)


End file.
